bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Office of Secret Actions
The Office of Secret Actions, also known as OSA, is a joint AIF-UAC intelligence agency formed to learn information from an enemy force. Commonly compared to the CIA and the KGB, OSA agents are some of the most deadliest spies in the field. History Following the rapid technological leap and territorial gain of Germany, the United Aerospace Command and AIF concluded that a ground operation would lead to massive casualties, and instead would chose to take a indirect approach towards the German forces, while other nations would provide a form of cover indirectly. Founding The OSA was founded a few months following the German invasion of Europe, and after the fall of France. Due to the sudden technolgical leap, specifically lead by Generalfeldmarshcall Wilhelm "Deathsehad" Strasse, the UAC and AIF both concluded that a way to take down Germany was to take down the mastermind behind most of the operations. The first OSA Operative Group consisted of some of the best soldiers selected from around the world discreetly through the UAC's Office of Naval Intelligence. Several officials noted that simply killing Strasse wouldn't stop the Germans from using the technology he had already created, and from the informant Ludwig Kessler, had concluded that the machines he had created had originated from a secret compound. Only a folder held by two of the members Strasse's senior staff held it Gottlob Berger and Emmerich Schreiner, meaning to find the compound, the folder and Berger would had to be located. First Deployment The OSA's first mission was a raid on the German research base, Castle Wolfenstein in the German Alps in Bavaria nearby the Austrian border. The group utilized an IKAF stealth bomber to assume identities of several German soldiers in an attempt to break into the stronghold. The attempt at first failed, with all the members captured, but eventually broke out and escape to meet with Kessler in the small village of Paderborn. Realizing that the folder's ownership had been transferred to Obergruppenfürher Helga von Schabbs, the commanding officer of the SF Paranormal and Archeological Divisions heading an excavation at the alpine "city" of Wulfburg, where the Germans also planned to test a new biological weapon on the populace to later deploy it to the raging Australian Front. The group's deployment to Wulfburg was a major success, although not retrieving the folder, but delaying the German's biological weapon deployment to Australia permanently, and killing von Schabbs, and injuring Berger in the process. Deployment to Paris After reciving information from Kessler about whereabouts of the Folder, the OSA assembled the Operatives once again, this time to infiltrate the city of Paris, where Berger and Schreiner were meeting several officials of the Wehrmacht to discuss further actions about the deployment of German forces, and the development of new weapons. The group's initial infiltration was successful, although were incapable of retrieving the folder due to being compromised after attempting to leave the Lourve where the Germans were having their meeting. Raid on the Vaterland During the mission to Paris, a second OSA Operative group was assembled to take out one of Germany's largest surface warships at the time, the KMS Vaterland in an attempt to cripple the Kreigsmarine for the AIF's favor. Arsenal Most OSA equipment is usually given to airborne divisions due to their small and compact size, allowing agents to enter and exit with easy transportation of their weaponry. Most commonly used weaponry are submachine guns and pistols. Firearms Pistols *M6D Magnum Submachine Guns *M7S SMG *M2015 Thompson Vehicles Ground Vehicles *M12 FAV Warthog *M831 Troop Transport *M274 ATV Mongoose Known OSA Operative Teams *OSA Operative Group A *OSA Operative Group B Notable Members *Captain William J. Blazkowicz *Wing Commander Fergus Reid *Lieutenant William Boekhounder *Second Lieutenant Eugene Benson *Second Lieutenant Fredrick "Blondie" Murphy *Chief Warrant Officer John Gates *Warrant Officer Thomas Prendergast *Warrant Officer Probst Wyatt III Trivia *The Office of Secret Actions is heavily based on the United States' Office of Strategic Services from World War II. **The OSA's crest is the same as the one used by the OSS. *The OSA's combat crest is a modified version of the AIF Office of Naval Intelligence logo. External Links *The Office of Strategic Services, of which the OSA is based on. Category:Military Branches Category:Government Organizations